Many types of engines, motors, transmissions and drive units have crankshafts or output shafts that transmit forces to their respective final drives (i.e., propellers, fans, rear axles, etc.) for the purpose of creating a motive force. In all cases, these shafts can have very specific handling requirements. For example, care must be taken when handling the crankshafts during manufacturing, assembly, and also during maintenance operations, since it is typically during these instances that crankshafts are most vulnerable to damage.